The Scars of My Past
by Squall Leonhart 501
Summary: Squall is the new kid at Balamb Garden with a dark past. Then he meets Rinoa. Then events begin to unfold. Will She Be able to help him and deal with an evil that is begenning to stir? My first fanfic. I suck at summaries.


-1The Scars of My Past

This is my first fanfic Enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own FF8

Readers strongly caution. The following story is intended for mature audiences over the age of 14. It may contain material that may parents would find suitable for children. Story my contain intense violence, sexual situations, choirs language, and suggestive dialogue.

The sound of screams shouts and gun shots echoed through the night air. A young five year old boy clung to his mother as he watched his father grabbed a assault rifle from on top of the table.

"Make sure you bother get as far away from here as you can," said the boy's father load a magazine in to the rifle.

"Don't go daddy. Don't go!" yelled the boy pulling away from his mother who grabbed on to his father's leg and began to sob.

The boy's father removed his son from his leg and knelt down to face his son.

"I'll be ok. Now, I want you to take care of you mother ok." said the boy's brown hair aside. The young did not remove his gaze from the floor. His father looked at his son for a moment. Then he removed the silver necklace that had a lion at the end, and place it around his son's neck. The boy's father watched as his son continued to cry. He lifted his son's head and looked into his son's storm-blue eyes, which were the same color as his.

"I want you to take care of this for me. And I want you to take care of your mother." said the boy's father. The boy lifted his head and gave his father a small nod. The boy's father stood up and walked over to his wife He moved some of her brown hair from his face. and pressed his lips against hers. Then with that he grabbed his gun from the table and headed for the door. The gunshots and screams were growing louder and louder.

"Be strong my son." said the boy's father.

"The Galbadians are here!" a random voice shouted.

With that the boy's father ran out.

"Jason wait!" yelled the boy's mother running for the door.

"Mom no!" cried the boy grabbing on to his mother's hand. But she slipped through his grip. The boy fell to the ground while pulling his mother's oversized ring. The boy opened his fist to gaze upon his mother's ring that once belonged to his father. He looked toward the direction of the door. His mother was outside. Then there was a loud and long sound of gunshots. The boy watched as his mother fell to the floor. The boy could do nothing, just watch in horror.

"NOOO! Tanya!" yelled a voice from outside.

The boy rushed to the doorway There he saw his father holding his mother's motionless body in his arms.

"You fucking Galbadian bastards!" yelled the boy's father. He then dropped his dead wife grabbed his rifle and fired. Then another string of shots echoed near by. The boy watched his father drop right next to his mother.

"Dad got up! Get up!" cried the boy frozen in place. His father turned his head so that he could see his son. Blood was trickling down from his mouth.

"Be…S..S…Strong." he stuttered "Be… Str." but before he could finish a figure loamed over him and shot him. The boy watched as again one of his parents was taken from him. Then the figure turned and looked in his direction.

"Over here!' he yelled "There's one!" as he ran toward the boy. The boy snapped back to reality, and darted up the stairs. When he reached the top step he felt an arm warp around his waist and pull him down.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" The boy cried as he was failing around try to free himself of the man's grip. At the bottom of the stairs there stood three soldiers by the door. The man set the boy down in front them, he grabbed the boy and held him by his chin.

"You think this one is qualified?" he asked. Then the boy bite into the man's hand as hard as he could. The bitter taste of blood entered his mouth as the man pulled his hand away. The boy took this chance and ran to the kitchen. He could here the laughter ran. Then he remembered his ring and necklace. He quickly stuffed them in his leg pocket and zipped it up. When he reached the back door he found to his horror that it was locked. Then he felt something hit the back of his head. The boy dropped on his side and rolled on to his back. His vision started to fade.

"I think this one is more than qualified." The boy heard one of the men say with a chuckle. Then the boy lost all consciousness

**A/N: Well there is my prologue I hope you like it. Please R&R. Well See Ya Squall Leonhart out.**


End file.
